Piñas, Fresas y Chocolates
by GothBunny
Summary: My first fic of Gravitation... some things are sweet, other ones are more strong ;9 (yaoi of course) beaten of characters xD[THE FIC IS IN SPANISH]
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1 : Fresitas y Chocolates  
  
********~~~~~********  
  
Personages : XD hahaha, I don't know, whatever my pervert mind says… no, wait! ;3 now I know, just, read xD and please, kill me.  
  
Advertencia : Este fanfic contiene Yaoi (duuuuuh *tono estúpido* ) y unas cuantas atrocidades y perversiones mal hechas =o=/   
  
Gravitation y todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores...(...por ahora... :3)  
  
********~~~~~********  
  
-La Li Ho!- dijo Shuichi con su sonrisa mas grande.  
  
Sorprendentemente había llegado temprano a NG, demasiado temprano para ser exactos, ni Hiro ni Fujisaki habían llegado aun.  
  
Tomo la ruta mas próxima para llegar a la sala de ensayos, entro y se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla, saco su bloc de notas y comenzó a escribir unas letras que le rondaban en la mente desde hace un buen rato.  
  
Por lo menos eso lo mantendría distraído mientras llegaban los demás integrantes de la banda.  
  
Lamentablemente estaba equivocado, no duro ni dos minutos cuando ya el aburrimiento estaba matándolo.  
  
Pensó que quizás si salía a dar una vuelta por los estudios se entretendría hasta que los otros dos muchachos llegaran, o por lo menos mataría un poco de tiempo.  
  
Se le vino la genial idea a la cabeza que Sakuma-san podría andar por ahí también...¡Claro! eso era, salió apresurado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si sus compañeros aun no llegaban, Sakuma-san por lo menos le podría hacer compañía.  
  
Comenzó a buscarlo cautelosamente por los pasillos dando saltitos, al parecer no había mucho movimiento en el edificio, le pareció muy raro, y la verdad no le daba mucha confianza, pero incluso así siguió.  
  
Entraba en cada una de las oficinas donde tampoco había mucha gente, y así hasta llegar a una especie de sala donde se adentro sin darse cuenta.  
  
De repente se sintió muy incomodo... intento salir de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo pero ...sorpresa... la puerta estaba trabada... momento, no recordaba siquiera haber cerrado la puerta después de entrar... OH MY GOD... definitivamente algo extraño pasaba ahí.  
  
Lo primero que pensó Shuichi fue : FANTASMAS!   
  
Pero no, se dio cuenta que no eran fantasmas cuando de la nada algo le cayó encima con todo su peso haciéndole gritar por el susto y al mismo tiempo quedar estampado contra el piso.  
  
Luego una pequeña risita...  
  
-¡SHUICHI! NA NO DA!!!!!!!- dijo divertido el cantante mientras abrazaba a Shuichi que yacía espantado en el piso.  
  
-SA...Sakuma-san – intentaba hablar el pelirosa aun con Ryuichi encima y tratando de calmarse – Vaya que me ha pegado un susto! No haga eso de nuevo por favor-  
  
-Hai, pero solo si me llamas Ryu-chan! Nanoda! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y todavía no se te pega! Noda!-  
  
-Jeje es que se me olvida- Una pequeña gotita resbalo por su frente.  
  
-¿Y qué estas haciendo tu aquí Nanoda?  
  
-Como que "¿Qué?" he venido a trabajar! Que pregunta es esa Ryu-chan? Solo estoy esperando a que Hiro y Fujisaki lleguen para comenzar-  
  
-Maa Shuichi! Cabeza hueca! Nanoda – Sakuma reía travieso.  
  
-Nani?-  
  
-Hoy no hay trabajo Nanoda! No recuerdas que Thoma lo anuncio el otro día? Noda! Nos dio el día libre a todos!-  
  
Ho claro, eso lo explicaba todo, Shuichi se sintió como un estúpido y su cara lo reflejaba claramente, incluso podía sentir en su frente un cartelón grande con luces que decía "SOY-EL-ESTÚPIDO-MAS-GRANDE-DE-LA-TIERRA".  
  
Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color sonrosado que parecía puesto con spray.  
  
-Ha... ya se me hacía raro que no llegaran esos dos -_- y ya hasta me había alegrado de que por primera ves les gano en llegar al trabajo – una risita nerviosa salió de su boca – Pero ni hablar... bien me hubiera quedado a dormir un poco mas con Yuki!!! T___T... Pero Sakuma-san...etto... Ryu-chan... si no hay trabajo, entonces que haces aquí?-  
  
-Ryu-chan olvido sus crayones en el estudio ayer Nanoda!-  
  
-Ha ya veo, viniste por ellos-  
  
-No, venia a ver si te encontraba, lo de los crayones lo recordé cuando entre al estudio...-su cara ahora reflejaba un gesto adulto-  
  
Ja, ahora si que Shuichi se puso colorado, Sakuma sabía que olvidaría lo del día libre... ¿a caso tan estúpidamente predecible era?  
  
Shuichi trato de luchar contra su terriblemente enorme vergüenza que le caía como una piedra encima. Como pudo aclaro un poco su garganta y trato de hablar... o por lo menos eso le parecía a Sakuma-san.  
  
-..ahemm.. etto... ¿y para que me querías ver?-  
  
Ho pobre Shuichi, la risa que soltó en ese momento Ryuichi lo incomodo aun más (si es que eso era posible...)  
  
-jeje... cual es el chiste? – sonreía colorado-  
  
-Nada nada – dijo Ryuichi aun en modo adulto, sabía perfectamente que Shuichi estaba avergonzado, que ÉL lo había avergonzado y eso le causaba una especie de placer culpable. Rápidamente entro en modo infantil otra vez. – Es que quería invitarte a mi fiesta! Nanoda!!! -  
  
Shuichi se calmo un poco, después de todo Sakuma-san no había ido solo para decirle que tenían el día libre. Y a parte de todo, había ido para invitarle a una fiesta. Los ojos le brillaron un poco de felicidad.  
  
-Tu fiesta?- con un gesto de "no-rompo-un-plato" en su rostro-  
  
-Haaaai!! Nanoda! Ryu-chan va a hacer una fiesta en su casa Nanoda! Y quiere que todos sus amigos vayan! Noda!- Ágilmente saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una invitación decorada con dibujos de conejitos rosas, estrellitas y escarcha.  
  
Al parecer el mismo Ryuichi había hecho la invitación.  
  
Shuichi puso una gran sonrisa y tomo la invitación en sus manos.  
  
¡Por supuesto que tenia que ir a esa fiesta! Era indispensable para sobrevivir... o al menos eso pasaba por su divertida mentecita.  
  
-Hai! Ahí estaré Ryu-chan! Por cierto me encanta la invitación, la guardare muy bien!- dijo con esa sonrisa suya de regocijo y buen humor que le caracterizaba.  
  
-Bueno Shuichi! Todavía tengo que darles invitaciones a mucha mucha gente Nanoda! Te veré después NoDa! No se te olvide que debes estar puntual Nanoda!!- Con esto ultimo salió de la sala y se retiro.  
  
A pesar de la "pequeña" vergüenza que había pasado, Shuichi se sentía muy bien, Sakuma-san le había invitado a su fiesta, que seguramente iba a estar genial, estaba impaciente, ahora se sentía con mas energías que nunca.  
  
Ho no, las ansias lo matarían, tenia todo el día libre para pensar en la fiesta, moriría de inquietud.  
  
Pensaba que quizás se podía pasar el día con Yuki, pero este le había dicho muy estrictamente que lo quería fuera de la casa, tenia que terminar esa nueva novela suya ese mismo día o de lo contrario su editor iba a masacrarlo, no es que a Yuki le importara en realidad si se enojara o no el viejo ese, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar sus molestos regaños. Ok, la opción "YUKI ESTA EN CASA" estaba totalmente descartada.  
  
Por fin Shuichi decidió irse a comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada mas que hacer que pensar en la bendita fiesta.  
  
Salía del edificio con tanto entusiasmo que no pudo notar que unos hermosos ojos azules-violáceos le miraban con un gesto perverso...  
  
-Muy pronto...- Sakuma sonrió y se dirigió también a completar sus asuntos pendientes.   
  
********~~~~~********  
  
Hahaha i am a bad boy ;3  
  
It wanted to have at least one commentary before continuing. This fic is the second I do in all my life, and the first of Gravitation.  
  
=_= is bad, but that really don't matter to me…  
  
Ah! And, I need someone that it can help me with the functions of the Control Panel ; _ ; I am new in this…  
  
what?… don't laugh =__=U 


	2. Agridulce

Capitulo 2: Agridulce  
********~~~~~********  
  
Después de pasar casi 4 horas frente al monitor intentando escribir la famosa novela y conseguir prácticamente nada, el muchacho de ojos dorados decidió tomar un descanso; ahora si tendría que soportar los molestos gritos de su editor, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba? Si no tenia inspiración para escribir, no había nada por hacer. De repente se vio divagando, su mente daba vueltas sin llegar a nada y encontró demasiada tranquilidad... demasiada... Ho! Claro, había olvidado que su pelirosa no estaba en casa, para ser terriblemente honestos sentía un pequeñisisisimo remordimiento de conciencia por haberle sacado casi a patadas del apartamento esa mañana, pero vale, pequeño o grande, era remordimiento y le calcomia.  
  
Se levanto de la silla con un poco de enfado, apago el laptop y se dirigió a la cocina, aun estaban ahí los platos del desayuno que su koibito le había hecho y todavía seguía el desayuno en ellos; con su apuro de escribir la novela no había ni picado la comida; recordaba aun lo ocurrido esa mañana... al no prestarle atención al lindo gesto que había tenido Shuichi de prepararle ese rico desayuno, con claridad pudo ver en su mente el gesto desilusionado en unos ojos color violeta. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en la mesa comiéndose ese delicioso manjar que su koi le preparo con tanto cariño, claro, ya estaba frío, pero que mas da, se moría de hambre e igual estaba delicioso.  
  
Claro que Shuichi no había desaprovechado la mañana, se había paseado de tienta en tienda buscando un atuendo adecuado para la fiesta de Sakuma-san, y ya se había comprado varios cambios de ropa, con eso de que todos le quedaban muy bien no se había podido decidir y ya estaba cargado de bolsas. Por supuesto también estaba muerto de cansancio, por lo que se detuvo en una fuente de sodas a tomar algo "quizás una malteada de fresa" pensó sonriente. Cuando entro se refundió hasta el ultimo rincón intentando huir de las fans, que hasta ahora no lo habían notado, iba tan atiborrado de bolsas que nadie lo reconocía pues se escondía entre las mismas. Hasta ese rincón una mesera de apariencia amable le fue a atender. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por esconder la cara, su cabello rosa lo delato, y la mesera lo reconoció. Contrariamente a lo que Shuichi pensaba (...que una manada de fans histéricas se abalanzarían sobre él después de que la mesera hiciera un gran escándalo...) no sucedió nada, la linda chica le dedico una sonrisa dulce y como si pudiera leerle la mente al cantante dijo : -Tranquilo, no diré nada - aun sonriendo- te tomo tu orden?-  
  
-Etto...hai...quiero una malteada- todavía un poco nervioso e intentando esconderse.  
  
-Vale, tranquilo Shindo-san, que no diré nada, se que debe estar cansado - mirando las bolsas - y no sería apropiado hacer un alboroto. De que quiere su malteada?- con su gran sonrisa y expresión dulce la mesera se dispuso a escribir la orden que Shuichi estaba apunto de darle.  
  
Shuichi se sintió muy bien, al fin tranquilo y con su mirada y expresión alegre, pensó un momento de que sabor pedir su deliciosa y refrescante malteada, cuanto deseaba poder tomársela ya, siguió pensando en deliciosos sabores, la idea inicial era fresa, pero había tantos otros tentadores sabores... otra vez estaba indeciso. La mesera pareció notar esto y decidió sugerir algo.  
  
-Puedo recomendarte la especialidad de la casa-  
  
-Cual es?- esperaba ansioso, se veía en sus ojos.  
  
-Piña, fresa y chocolate.-  
  
Shuichi se sorprendió un poco, "piña fresa y chocolate" se escuchaba bastante raro, pero como era MUY curioso decidió probar.  
  
-Ok- dijo con una gran sonrisa- tráeme el menjurje- después ambos rieron divertidos.  
  
La mesera se apresuro a traerle la bebida a Shuichi, unos minutos y ya estaba de vuelta con una gran malteada de color rosa tenue, en la orilla iba incrustada una fresa grande que con un palillo sostenía un pedacito de piña en forma de brocheta, y estaban semi-cubiertas de chocolate derretido... Al cantante se le hizo agua la boca, la mesera solo le puso la bebida enfrente y observo como Shuichi le daba aun con un poquito de desconfianza un primer trago... otro trago... wow! Estaba mas que deliciosa... Degusto detenidamente la malteada, los sabores agridulces le chispeaban en la boca, y la escarcha de chocolate que flotaba en el batido le daba un toque especial. La chica se retiro tranquila al ver que Shuichi estaba satisfecho y feliz de la vida saboreaba su bebida.  
  
Después de terminar su deliciosa malteada Shuichi se vio en un predicamento... ¿Cómo ir a la caja, pagar, cargar con las bolsas y salir sin ser reconocido? Bien, ahora si estaba en aprietos... por un momento pensó en resignarse y pasar a pagar para inmediatamente después ser atropellado por una multitud de fans pidiendo autógrafos. Nunca pensó que para cuando terminara de tomar su bebida la fuente de sodas estaría tan llena de gente, en su mayoría de estudiantes... Miro el reloj, se hacia tarde, tenia que salir de ahí, pero como diablos le haría. Para su grandísima suerte (se podría decir que dios se apiado de su desdichada alma) la mesera se acerco.  
  
-¿Necesitas algo?-  
  
-Je, salir de aquí en una pieza- sonrió preocupado.-  
  
Una gotita de deslizo por la nuca de la chica, volteo a ver el lugar, Shuichi tenía razón, a juzgar por como estaba de lleno no podría salir ileso. Por pura, y nada más que pura bondad, la empleada se ofreció a ayudarle.  
  
-Bien Shindo-san, usted sabe que aquí tiene que pasar a pagar a la caja, pero haremos algo... usted me da el dinero, yo voy a pagar, le traigo su nota y se va tratando de no llamar la atención...demasiado... ¿Estamos?-  
  
Shuichi estaba impresionado y feliz por el buen acto de aquella bella chica con la que tan solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras... por lo general no mucha gente hacia eso, menos en esta época.  
  
-Haaaaaaai! - dijo casi echándose a besarle los pies a su "salvadora"-  
  
-Shhhh! Shindo-san! Lo verán si hace alboroto!- tapándole la boca al cantante - Ahora deme el dinero y acabemos con esto que me darán una "pela" si me sorprenden.- suspiro.  
  
-Hai, gomen nasai...?-  
  
-Dania- respondió - Soy Dania Larrinaga.  
  
-Weeee! Puedo llamarte Dani-chan?-  
  
-C...Claro...-  
  
La chica se sonrojo un poco, Shuichi le estaba tomando demasiada confianza.  
  
-Bien! Entonces tu también me llamaras por mi nombre.- Sonrió feliz de la vida, al parecer haría una nueva amiga, por que claro, volvería a esa fuente de sodas a tomarse ese delicioso "menjurje" y si las cosas salían bien, en mas de una ocasión ella tendría que atenderle.  
  
Shuichi saco su cartera y le dio el dinero para pagar la malteada, la mesera se retiro a la caja y al llegar se encontró con otros ojos violetas, solo que estos mas oscuros y perversos, que estaban a punto de soltar el llanto.  
  
-BUAAAA! DANI MALA!- replico la dueña de los violáceos ojos atrás de la caja en modo chibi.-  
  
-¿Nani? ¡Ahora que te he hecho yo!-  
  
-Que tu le estas atendiendo y ni siquiera le pides un autógrafo para mi!- decía dramática-  
  
-Qué?! Me has visto?!-  
  
-La pregunta correcta es como no verte! - decía con el seño fruncido y algo de celos.-  
  
-Uh... jeje- una gota resbalo por su nuca- anda no hagas mas escándalo y cóbrame una malteada-  
  
-Ho! Otra vez me estas ignorando!!!- de nuevo en modo chibi- Nadie me...BUAAAAA... nadie me quiere!!!!!-  
  
-Violeta! . le pediré un autógrafo para ti si es lo que quieres, pero anda cobra esto que si no el pobre no podrá irse.- esta vez su rostro ya no lucia dulce, si no mas bien fastidiado...-  
  
-Ya, ya, ya, no me regañes ya voy...- resignándose al ver que su compañera estaba algo enojada-  
  
La chica de nombre Violeta tomo el dinero y le dio el recibo a Dani, esta sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada a la cajera se dirigió de nuevo a donde Shuichi y se la entrego, después de esto recargo una mano en la mesa, la otra se posicionaba en su cintura... Shuichi algo nervioso por la mirada de la chica...  
  
-Etto... Gracias Dani-chan, en serio, gracias- decía con risita nerviosa-  
  
Dani se acerco un poco mas, esta vez recargando las dos manos en la mesa y un gesto decidido... mas cerca... mas cerca... Shuichi retrocedía en su silla a como podía hacerlo, sudaba un poco... mas cerca aun... justo cuando Shuichi pensaba salir corriendo de ahí la chica le puso lo que parecía un papel frente a los ojos.  
  
-Me firmas un autógrafo?-gotita-  
  
Shuichi callo de espaldas, "creo que el estar con Yuki me ha pervertido demasiado" pensó...  
  
-Claro, como quieres que lo dedique?-  
  
-Para Violeta-chan con cariño-  
  
Shuichi se quedo un poco perplejo...¿Violeta?... Dani señalo a la cajera, una chica de buena figura, cabello largo algo ondulado de color azul marino, ésta tenia el rostro colorado y la mirada perdida en el suelo.  
  
-Ho...-sonrió - Tu amiga.  
  
-Mi pesadilla - otra gotita- jejeje, digamos que no puedo vivir sin ella... pero con ella tampoco. Shuichi al oírla decir esto recordó a su tan querido y amado Yuki, soltó una pequeña carcajada, él tenia algo parecido con el escritor, no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas cuando pensó que Yuki quizás tenia ese concepto de él...  
  
-Claro, claro, para Vio-chan con mucho cariño- firmaba el autógrafo con entusiasmo-  
  
-Ha, cierto, la próxima vez que venga, por que esperamos que regrese, Shindo-san... este, digo, Shuichi, trae una gorra, te será mas fácil pasar desapercibido.-suspiro con cansancio mientras le revolvía el cabello al cantante.  
  
-Hai, lo recordare Dani-chan-  
  
Después de esto Shuichi se levanto, tomo las bolsas y escondiéndose de nuevo en ellas salió del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
Una vez en la calle corría feliz para llegar a la casa del escritor, esa malteada le había subido las energías, sumadas a su hiperactividad arrolladora, era un arma peligrosa. Ya ni le importaba si el escritor seguía ocupado y ensimismado en su novela, tenia todas las energías y el día libre para hacer infinidad de cosas, entre ellas la mas importante : decidir que usar para la fiesta; todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con la bendita fiesta ocupada un segundo plano en su cabecita.  
  
********~~~~~******** 


	3. Mezcla extraña

****  
  
-Y sigue la yunta andando… XD! Y GothBunny escribiendo!-  
  
Antes que nada, quiero agradecer sus comentarios, todos ellos!  
  
En serio me han servido T_T gracias!!! Tengo planes de que haya lemon :9 pero no en este capitulo :3 ...espero poder seguir con la idea inicial de este fanfic.  
  
De momento, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo, tratare de compensar mi falta de puntualidad aunque mi musa no me lo permita T_T  
  
***  
  
Capitulo 3. Una mezcla extraña.  
  
Shuichi había entrado con cuidado a la casa, no quería molestar al escritor que seguramente estaba todavía trabajando en su novela, si Yuki se daba cuenta que estaba ahí : ni fiesta ni nada, a la calle a dormir en la banca.  
  
Con cautela paso casi de puntillas frente la puerta del estudio escuchando con cuidado el tecleo de las manos de Yuki, apresurado, probablemente estaba en medio de un ataque de inspiración. Se dirigió a la habitación, frente a él se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero, imaginó como le vendría su ropa nueva, estaba ansioso por probársela, con cuidado se despojó de su camisa dejándola caer al suelo, sucedió lo mismo con el resto de sus prendas que quedaron abandonadas a sus pies. Observó su reflejo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse ahí, ¿realmente ese era el? Había que admitir que su figura era simplemente... hermosa.  
  
En el estudio de Yuki el tecleo ya había cesado... el silencio invadía la habitación y el escritor disfrutaba el relajante sonido de la nada. Sacó un cigarro, se disponía a encenderlo cuando el teléfono lo interrumpió, contrario a la reacción que se esperaba el escritor contestó sin enfado.  
  
-Eiri-san?-  
  
Yuki hizo un gesto de sorpresa, ¿qué hacia ese tipo marcando a su teléfono privado? Mejor aun ¿dónde diablos se lo había conseguido?  
  
Shuichi seguía en la habitación probándose la ropa que había comprado, por todo el cuarto estaba regada su ropa, tenía que arreglar eso o Yuki lo mataría, pero antes había de escoger lo que se iba a poner para la fiesta.  
  
Después de mucho buscar y combinar sus ropas, encontró por fin algo agradable a sus ojos : una camisa beige y blanca de costuras rojas y un pantalón negro ajustado perfectamente a su figura. La verdad es que ese cambio le quedaba muy bien, aunque fuera un poco serio para el gusto del muchacho; esa sería la ropa que Shuichi usaría para la fiesta.  
  
-Piénsalo bien Yuki, te conviene...- una pequeña risa, y luego un tono, el hombre del otro lado de la línea había colgado.  
  
-Bastardo... -El pequeño momento de tranquilidad que Yuki gozaba fue terminado por ese sujeto.  
  
Salió del estudio tratando de despejar un poco su mente, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo en casa, se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido para que su "intruso" no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se asomó a la habitación y vio a Shuichi quitándose la ropa, era una vista hermosa, el chico ni enterado de que lo estaban viendo, y él deleitándose un rato la pupila. Esa era una muy buena manera de despejar la mente, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Yuki. Ojala eso hubiera durado más, no tardo mucho en que Shuichi se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?- preguntó Yuki.  
  
-muy poquito! Como media hora-  
  
Yuki paseó su vista por la habitación que estaba hecha un caos y arqueó una ceja en modo de pregunta, cosa que Shuichi captó de inmediato.  
  
-etto... sabes Yuki? me invitaron a una fiesta el día de hoy! Y tuve que ir a comprar ropa por que quiero ir muy bien vestido. El centro comercial estaba muy lleno! Hubieras visto todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder salir de ahí en una pieza! Por cierto hay una fuente de sodas donde venden una malteada muy rica! Tienes que probarla Yuki...-Shuichi seguía hablando.  
  
Yuki soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso callar al chico, seguramente se pondría a llorar escandalosamente por ahí y lo menos que quería era ruido.  
  
-Sí baka... junta todo esto-  
  
-Hai Yuki!- Shuichi terminaba de vestirse con su ropa habitual cuando escucho la voz de Yuki nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco alterada.  
  
Parecía que el escritor recordó algo súbitamente, algo que no le agradaba mucho, Shuichi vio el rostro de Yuki con un gesto un poco extraño, pero aun sin perder el temple.  
  
-¿..Quien dices que te invito a una fiesta...?- preguntó Yuki pausadamente.  
  
-Sakuma-san! Seguro que va a ser muy divertido! El es muy bueno organizando este tipo de cosas..!-   
  
-No irás...- Yuki interrumpió a Shuichi con su voz fría y demandante.  
  
-¿QUÉ? Pero Yuki!!!!!!- suplicaba Shuichi.  
  
-He dicho...- Yuki se acercó a Shuichi lentamente para después besar sus labios-...que no irás.-  
  
El rostro de Shuichi demostraba sorpresa, pero sin dejar pasar desapercibido el tono rosado de sus mejillas.  
  
-Pero Yuki...¿por qué no quieres que vaya?- preguntó en tono bajito.   
  
Yuki no podía idear una excusa coherente, aunque ya antes había engañado a Shuichi con sus palabras ahora el chico estaba más entrenado y sabía diferenciar una mentira de la verdad. Ante este pensamiento a Yuki solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa...  
  
-Por que quiero que te quedes conmigo.-  
  
-Yuki!!!! Me lo hubieras dicho antes!!! – Shuichi se colgó del cuello de Yuki dándole un gran abrazo- claro que me quedo contigo!!!!-  
  
-Espera baka!...-  
  
-Demo… Ryuichi se enojará conmigo… yo le había dicho que si iba a ir… ya sé! Le llamaré por teléfono y le diré!!!- con esto ultimo Shuichi salio de la habitación en busca del teléfono.  
  
Y la cabeza de Yuki comenzaba a crear pensamientos extraños, ideas raras, y una sarta de preguntas sin respuesta que le mareaban, quizá estaba siendo un poco egoísta… ¡pero claro que tenía que serlo! No pensaba de ninguna manera compartir así de fácil lo que es suyo y solamente suyo, eso nunca. Aunque seguramente a Shuichi no le parecía así, seguramente hasta feliz y contento estaría… pero aun no le satisfacía esa idea.  
  
-YUKI!!!!!!- gritaba Shuichi desde la sala sacando completamente de sus pensamientos al escritor.  
  
El aludido acudió al llamado sin muchas ganas y hasta con algo de enfado, como ya era costumbre.  
  
-Baka, deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza-  
  
-Gomen Yuki – se disculpaba mientras señalaba el teléfono en sus manos- Yuki… yo… etto… no podríamos ir juntos a la fiesta de Sakuma-san?-  
  
-Cuantas veces en tu vida he hecho yo ESO-   
  
-Pero dijiste que querías estar conmigo!!!-  
  
-Yo dije eso?...-  
  
-YUKI!!! Onegai!!!-  
  
-No, no lo haré y lo sabes, ni te molestes en comenzar a llorar-  
  
-Demo… Sakuma-san… se enojará conmigo!-  
  
-Problema tuyo.- finalizó el escritor con su ya muy conocido tono frío e insensible.  
  
-Entonces no quieres estar conmigo después de todo?- volvió a hablar.  
  
-….-  
  
-Yuki!!! Contéstame! Dime si es así, para mi significa mucho ir a esa fiesta!-  
  
-Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía.-  
  
-…Yuki-  
  
-Termina esa llamada, el teléfono sale muy caro.-  
  
Shuichi se volteó y continuó con su llamada, cayendo en cuenta de que en realidad Yuki NO quería pasar la tarde con él, cosa que despertó una pequeña intriga en su interior… si Yuki no quería pasar la tarde junto a él… ¿Por qué no quería que fuese a esa fiesta? Terminó la llamada, con la sorpresa de que Sakuma-san no se había enojado, e incluso le dijo " tranquilo Shuu-chan, vendrás a la fiesta." Con su tono serio y a la vez travieso… definitivamente algo estaba raro…  
  
Pero fuera lo que fuera, Shuichi sentía la enorme necesidad de salir a la calle y respirar aire puro, el ambiente se le sofocó un poco con tanto pensamiento. Colgó el teléfono y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada.  
  
-Después de todo si te vas- le detuvo la voz de Yuki  
  
-No, aun no- contesto sonriendo el pelirosa.  
  
-Realmente quieres ir a esa fiesta.- Dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.  
  
-Hai!-  
  
A pedido de Yuki Eiri una lucecita le ilumino… una genial idea se le había venido a la cabeza… y así le dejaría de una vez bien claro a "aquel sujeto" quien era más importante…   
  
-Bien, puedes ir si quieres-  
  
-eh?-  
  
-Adelante, ve a la fiesta-  
  
-Demo…Yuki… no estas enojado?-  
  
-Claro que no, Baka-  
  
-YUKI!!! Arigatou!!!-gritó Shuichi mientras se le tiraba a los brazos a su amante.  
  
Y así de simple y sencillo Shuichi ya estaba más que listo para la fiesta y Yuki mas que preparado para lo que vendría… esa seria una larga noche, y, al criterio de ambos, muy divertida…  
  
***************~~~~~~******************  
  
Pues ahí esta xD! Los dejo en suspenso otra vez x3 pero el próximo capitulo será el ultimo ^^- y perdón otra vez por la tardanza! Creo que ha cambiado un poco mi modo de escribir ._. a ver si pueden notarlo…  
  
Y pues xD! Se lo dedico a mi Oneesan adorada, Aki-san ^^ otro fic para su colección…  
  
Y a todos, otra vez, gracias infinitas por los comentarios!!... 


End file.
